More to Life
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Kagome comes back through the well oneday with something on her mind. She's moody and when Inu-Yasha asks about it, he doesn't nessicarly like what he hears. Rateing may change with later chapters. -Updated-
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: *standard*  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Crimson Tears: Ok ok so I'm not known for my romance, but I decided instead of writing a full angst fic I'd try my hand at something a little more fluffily. Well read and review! Note: this is partly angst, what can I say? This is what I'm good at!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I'm leaving!" Kagome cried swinging her bag over her shoulder. She stepped out into the cool autumn air. The leaves on the trees had begun to change into brilliant reds, yellows, and oranges. Along with the change of the leaves came the unmistakable scent of fall. It was the scent of moist leaves, and crisp air. She liked the smell. It was somewhat comforting.  
  
She looked out over the shrine. Grandpa would be out later sweeping all of the leaves into small piles that Buyo would undoubtedly destroy. Shaking her head she made her way across the yard to the old well. She slid open the door to the shrine and stepped in.  
  
The smell of old wood was thick in the air. It was quiet in there like always. She wondered if this type of silence was the type that always accompanied a portal between to different "times" or "worlds". It was an unraveling silence. The type that one normally would find in a hospital.  
  
She made her way to the well and stopped. Sliding her bag from her shoulders she looked down into the deep mouth of the pit below. Beyond, just a few yards was Inu-Yasha. She wished deep inside that she could tell him was bothered her so. But she was afraid of the ridicule and harsh judgement that would accompany the truth. She would never tell him, never.  
  
With a deep sigh, she swung her bag back over her shoulder and leapt into the well, allowing herself to pass over all the other eras and into Inu-Yasha's time.  
  
* * *  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked as he caught scent of Kagome. She was early this time, early by almost two hours. That puzzled him. Normally she was late, so there had to be a reason that she was early this time. He stood as her scent finally broke through that barrier connecting their worlds.  
  
Her hand shot up from the sides of the well and she grasped the wooden sides. She pulled herself over the side and smiled as she saw Inu- Yasha. She knew he had been waiting. He always was unless Kikyo was around. Those memories pained Kagome and she pushed them away.  
  
"Hello Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hey." He said. Something wasn't right. There was an aurora about Kagome, a vibe that Inu-Yasha knew all to well, pain. He was taken aback, why did she have this sometimes? What had happened to her? No, what had he done? How had he hurt her so, that she would carry a vibe this strong?  
  
"Well are you ready to go?" Kagome asked standing next to him.  
  
He flattened his ears against his head and nodded. He didn't know if she had noticed, and he prayed she that didn't. He watched as she walked on ahead. She carried herself differently when she had this vibe. She seemed to be on edge all the time. Had he really hurt her that bad?  
  
She walked on ahead. She had caught how his ears had flattened when she spoke. Had her voice really been that harsh? Had she been that cold? She didn't think she had been. Maybe. She couldn't tell sometimes. It was hard for her, hard to accept, and hard to think about.  
  
***  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried as she entered the small hut.  
  
Inu-Yasha held the curtains back as she entered. He didn't know what compelled him to do this but he did. He had also during the walk home taken her bag from her and carried it. He placed it in its normal corner and took a seat next to Miroku.  
  
He watched as Kagome hugged the infant fox and played with his hair. She seemed different when Shippo was around. But Inu-Yasha could still catch the vibe. She sat next to Sango and began a quiet chat with the young demon slayer.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Miroku. "Oi, do you notice anything different?"  
  
"Different? As in Lady Kagome's attitude?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "Her tone is sharp, and she seems to carry a high.I don't know. But she is.moody."  
  
"I have noticed this vibe as well. It's not the first time she's carried it. What did you do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Inu-Yasha said in defense.  
  
"You haven't said anything to her?"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. Nothing that he could remember. He took a deep breath and looked toward Kagome. She was deep in conversation with Sango and was laughing at something that had been said.  
  
He smile settled him a bit and she relaxed. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Maybe she was just fine. But deep in his heart, he knew something was wrong.  
  
***  
  
Kagome turned in her sleeping bag. It was no use. Not matter how had she tried, she couldn't sleep. Memories kept flooding back and she tossed and turned. Every time she dozed into sleep images of what had happened surfaced and forced her awake. She sighed as a tear slid down her cheek. How could she be anything but dirty? She was tainted and unpure now.  
  
"It's not rape.I promise." His voice still rung in her ears. She shook it away and pulled the sleeping bag over her head. She hadn't wanted those advancements placed on her.  
  
Inu-Yasha caught the salty smell of tears. She was crying. He looked over in her direction; her back was to him. He wanted to say something, anything to quell the pain in her heart. He however, had no idea what to do. Quietly as if her were a shadow, he stood and made his way to her side. He knelt and whispered.  
  
"Oi, Kagome."  
  
She didn't turn. Quietly she whispered back, "What?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to."  
  
"That's quite apparent." Inu-Yasha said crossing his arms. "But I want to talk and we are going to talk."  
  
Anger bubbled inside Kagome and she sprung up. "Me, me, me! I, I, I! What I want!" She shouted.  
  
Inu-Yasha flattened his ears on his head. "Shh!"  
  
"No! I won't shush! Do you think that you're the only one with a hurting past?"  
  
Fearing that the others would hear what Kagome was saying Inu-Yasha quickly cupped a hand over Kagome's mouth. He lifted her in his arms and began to walk away from the camp. He felt her teeth brush across his skin and he looked down on her.  
  
"Don't you dare bite me." He released his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Or what?" She spat.  
  
He stopped and placed her down. He sighed and turned his back to her. "What's happened to you Kagome? You are so cold today. Did I do something? Did I hurt you in someway?"  
  
Kagome looked toward the ground. She knew that if she didn't face this, she would run from it forever.  
  
"No, you haven't done anything to me." She said quietly.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned toward her and squatted next to her. "Then what?" He asked keeping his tone quiet and soft.  
  
Kagome's lip quivered and tears welt in her eyes. She toyed with the grass underneath her feeling the silky smoothness of each strand. She looked up into Inu-Yasha's eyes after she collected herself.  
  
"Something happened to me, something that I can never forget."  
  
He sat and looked back at Kagome. She seemed so fragile. But he felt glad that he hadn't hurt her. He nodded, issuing that he was ready for her to continue.  
  
"About three years ago I was molested."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his stomach drop to his feet. "Wh-what...?"  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: Standard  
  
************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: Hey all! I want to thank all of you for reviewing. I realize that there are some grammatical errors and that's because when I uploaded the first chapter Fanfiction messed it up. I will most likely re-post the first chapter in a few days. Well now for Chapter 2! *************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"About three years ago I was molested."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his stomach drop to his feet. "Wh-what...?"  
  
Kagome held back a fresh batch of tears. She hadn't wanted to tell him, she wanted to keep it a secret. But she had gone this far, and now he knew. She wiped away a single silvery tear.  
  
Inu-Yasha's mouth was dry. He didn't know what to say. He had thought that perhaps she was fighting with her mother or little brother, but this? This was serious!  
  
"And you never told anyone?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Kagome, you have to answer me, how far did it go?"  
  
She shook her head. She didn't want to go into detail. If anything she wanted to forget the incident. Inu-Yasha frowned and he took her hands in his. She looked at him and then quickly glanced to the ground.  
  
"This is serious Kagome." He looked into her eyes. "You have to tell me."  
  
"Haven't I told you enough?" She asked tears swelling in her throat.  
  
"Did he rape you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. It didn't go that far."  
  
"You weren't raped?" Inu-Yasha breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that that was the ultimate shame for a woman. At least her spirit hadn't been broken. Perhaps dangerously damaged, but still intact.  
  
She silently cried. This was much harder than she had expected. Shame and anger bubbled over and she sobbed harder into her hands.  
  
"Oh Kagome. . . ." Inu-Yasha pulled her close and allowed her to sob into his hakama. She shook under his grasp and he tightened his grip around her smaller body. He ran his clawed fingers through her raven black hair, stroking her as his mother had done when he was young.  
  
"How can you see anything in me?" She sobbed. "I'm dirty, I'm impure, I'm.I'm.." She coughed as he pulled her away at arm's length.  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Look at me Kagome, You are not dirty, you are not impure. What happened was out of your control. Do you understand? It wasn't your fault."  
  
Her face was red and her eyes puffy from crying. She looked him over. The moonlight hit his sliver hair, giving him a faint silver-ish halo. His golden eye's burned into hers. He held her firmly, but with a gentleness that conveyed how much he cared.  
  
Inu-Yasha gentle wiped a tear from Kagome's eyes. He gently caressed her cheek and pulled her back into a tight hug. "You're not dirty. You are my Kagome. Let me try and help you."  
  
She snuggled down deep into his embrace. Silent tears still surfaced but she felt as if a large load had just been taken from her. It had been hard, hard to talk about, hard to share with the person she most loved, hard to accept, and most of all hard to live with. She felt that now she could move on. She closed her eyes as he gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
To be continued pending  
  
************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: Ok I want to clear a few things up. This story was based on my own personal experiences and what how I felt when I knew I had to tell my boyfriend. It's hard on a girl to experience something like this. Even if it's not that bad. I have never told anyone until a few days ago and I still have a hard time battling weather or not to tell those closest to me.  
Anyway I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not. So we'll see where it goes and how far I want to go with it. Well see ya. 


End file.
